


I've Got the Power

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Action, Fanvids, Gen, Pink Rangers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "Burning bright, that's what I was born to do."A look at every Pink Ranger from Kimberly to... well, Kimberly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Pink Ranger Day 2017.


End file.
